


repairs required

by SolarLilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Rey has a sprained wrist before the story starts), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Minor Injuries, Nipple Play, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Submissive Ben Solo, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarLilith/pseuds/SolarLilith
Summary: Rey and Ben share a flat, and today, their kitchen sink needs fixing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	repairs required

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [LadySkywalker77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySkywalker77/works) and Alsterwasser for beta reading this work for me!

Rey Johnson didn't pay much attention to men, but Benjamin Organa-Solo was a very hard man to ignore.

Aside from being 6' 2" and practically made out of muscle, Ben also had the advantage of being Rey's flatmate. So as not to let thoughts of him and his lips consume her thoughts every waking moment, Rey made it a point to never, ever, ask him for anything in person. Not a damn thing.

If it couldn't be handled in a neutral, cordial, platonic text message, she would have to handle it herself.

Which worked well for the most part.

Tinkering and repairs were Rey's speciality as the skills she honed at her apprenticeship could carry over to home maintenance. No need to go to their stuffy landlord or an unfortunately well chiseled flatmate for assistance.

Yes, this system worked very well for Rey.

Too well, even.

Between her physically demanding apprenticeship, acting as the flat’s unofficial handyperson, and other labour intensive exercises to work out certain... frustrations around her flatmate, it was inevitable that she would sprain the wrist on her right hand.

Badly.

And poor Rey couldn't boast of being ambidextrous.

She could at least boast of the wonderful sight she was then paying witness to - of the curve of Ben's ass, clad in tight black sweats as he tried to fix the kitchen sink, occasionally rocking his hips forwards and backwards, punctuating his movements with grunts and sighs of frustration.

Rey couldn’t decide if she wanted to be behind, or underneath him. She was sure she wanted them both to be very naked, regardless.

Her efforts around the flat had not gone unnoticed - any time she managed a quick fix, Ben would show his appreciation by wordlessly leaving her an extra blueberry muffin before he left for work, in the morning that followed any of her repairs. They tasted very homemade, and Rey only wished she had the courage to offer him her own muffin for consumption.

Instead, Ben had nervously asked her to supervise his attempts to fix the sink. Of course Rey had agreed. She wanted the sink fixed, and not at all because she wanted to watch him work himself into a sweat. The glimpses of him returning from the gym were a poor indicator of how glorious the sight of a tired and sweaty Ben Solo was. Watching him labour over the plumbing, Rey wished for that moment to never end.

Until he moaned her name.

She couldn't decipher the remaining syllables that left his mouth. Something needed to be snaked? She didn't need to figure it out. She just knew that she had to hear him make that sweet, sweet noise again

"Hey, Ben?" she called.

He crawled out from under the sink to turn around and sit on the kitchen floor, palms faced down and panting, his massive chest heaving for extra air.

Christ.

"Yeah?" he responded, absolutely clueless.

"You've been going at it for quite a bit, maybe you should take a break?” she half-whispered, sneaking a little closer. “Relax a bit? I'd be more than happy to help with that."

He glanced at her wrist. "Help with what? The sink, or the relaxing?"

Rey smiled as she sank down to the floor and knelt in the space between his legs. His glistening face reddened, and Rey was near mesmerised by the way his eyes seemed fixed on her mouth.

Almost as if he was imagining something about them.

She was imagining it too.

She inhaled deeply, and bit her lip.

"The relaxing" she whispered.

Her lovely, gorgeous flatmate cupped her face in his large hands, skin grooved from gripping at various tools and plumbing. The gesture was slow enough to give her ample time to disengage if she wanted to, and Ben looked at her with a tentative expression on his face that did little to obscure the longing in his dark eyes.

Rey had already decided the next course of action - her hesitation was purely theatrical. She took immense pleasure in watching Ben anticipate what would happen now that the ball was in her court. As if he was worried she would pull away from him, from this, at any time.

She dispelled his fears by leaning and pressing her lips to his. Just as pillow soft as she imagined. Ben was deadly still save from his hands, which gripped tighter to keep her in place while his thumbs rubbed slow circles on her already hot cheeks.

Rey threaded her fingers through raven black hair, vigorously enough to accidentally tug ever so slightly at the strands. The unexpected consequence of this was her large flatmate releasing a moan of pleasure through parted lips, giving Rey the opening needed to slip her tongue inside.

Ever since she moved in, she had thought about what it would be like to weave her fingers through his long obsidian waves. She chastised her past self for not being bold enough in her fantasies. The more she gripped at his strands, the more Ben responded to the kiss, pulling her face even closer into his and humming into her mouth.

She wondered how those vibrations would feel elsewhere. But just as she was beginning to reconsider her Hitachi wand order, Ben pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, his breathing hard, he was clearly desperate for breath.

"R-Rey" he trembled.

"Yeah?"

"You can-" he gulped. "You can… pull at my hair. H-harder. If you want to."

Who was she to deny such a reasonable request?

Rey responded by pulling him by his scalp back into another kiss, her tongue easily bypassing his lips which had opened in shock. A small whimper from Ben's throat sprinted down to her core and seeped out into her underwear.

Without breaking the kiss, she gave his hair another tug to pull his head backwards and his chin up, giving her a better angle to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue. There was something about this encounter, the unexpected but very well welcome possibility that he might submit himself to her, that prompted Rey to shuffle forward and press their bodies together, bringing her legs up to straddle the massive man laid before her.

Her lips were then at his neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh until Ben could no longer hold back his moans. He held Rey closer, one hand at the back of her skull, and the other flat on her back. Rey wanted to feel every inch of him as she ghosted her hands along his collarbone, shoulders, and down his arms before coming back up to his chest.

Rey ran her palms over his shirt, and felt Ben shiver under her touch when she brushed against his nipples. Oh, how she liked that reaction. Her hands teased at him more, circling his nipples with her thumbs, pinching them, Ben’s delight made evident by his gasps.

“You like this?” she whispered in his ear. “You like when I play with you like this?”

“Yes Rey, fuck,” he moaned in response.

She slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt, taking a moment to feel his solid muscles. She continued upwards until she discovered her prize - those two protruding nubs of flesh, whose owner shivered again as she grazed them.

She tugged his top up to his collarbone until Ben caught on and raised his arms so that she could take it off him completely, exposing the full canvas of his torso to her. She wasted no time in rolling one nipple between her fingertips, and Ben responded by grunting in satisfaction.

She knew she could do more than this. And so her mouth found itself on the other nipple, lightly sucking until she gathered the confidence to take it between her teeth, and was promptly rewarded with the sound of Ben hissing and bucking his hips in response.

“Rey that's so good, you're so good-”

Her sprained, and sadly bandaged hand remained on his chest while the other snaked downwards below his stomach. Palming at his crotch, she readjusted her original predictions of the size of her flatmate - she had clearly underestimated him.

She freed his cock and began slowly stroking up and down his length, pausing to rub at the slit with her fingertips, her mouth watering at the sight and feel of the precum leaking from the head. She abandoned his nipple to kiss and lick her way down his sculpted body until her face was level with his cock.

Ben moaned her name with pleasure, but also with the intonation of a question, a fascinating way to get her attention.

“Hey, what we've been doing so far is great, you don't have to do this...”

“Noted.” Rey smiled wickedly at him before taking the first of many long licks along the length of his cock.

Ben’s swearing and gasps of “yes, oh yes” spurred her on to drag her tongue mercilessly from base to head, swirling at the top and flicking deftly at the slit, before going back down his length. She didn't realise how wet it would make her, hearing the vulnerability in his voice and watching him defer to her for his pleasure.

Rey took him between her lips, bobbing her head as more of his hardness entered her wet mouth with each movement. Her hand returned and stroked, drawing her saliva downward allowing it to lubricate her hand, and teased his slit once more with her tongue.

The thought of sucking someone off did not normally appeal to her. But Ben's demeanor made him taste better, and added to the weight and fullness of him in her mouth - in a way that made Rey more ravenous for him.

Keeping a tight hold on the base of his shaft, Rey took him out of her mouth so that she could look up at him. He was flushed, drawing breaths through his full, parted lips. He looked at her as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

His dazed expression ignited something in Rey’s core.

“You like this Ben? You like being sucked off by me?”

“Yes,” he managed to choke out, quietly. “Yes, you're so good Rey.”

“You wanna cum, Ben? Do you want me to make you cum?”

He moaned at her words instead of responding.

“Use your words, Ben.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Beg me. Beg me for it.”

“Please, Rey. Please make me cum, please ugh, please-”

“Good boy,” she smirked.

Rey stroked him with an increasing pace to draw his orgasm from his body, loving the way he violently and desperately thrusted in her grasp.

“Rey, fuck, I'm gonna cum-”

He finished with a groan, thick white ropes streaking across his bare torso, head thrown back and blissful exhaustion painted on his face. Satisfied, Rey massaged his cum into his skin and coated her fingers in it under Ben’s nervous gaze.

The words left her mouth before she realised what she had said.

“Do you want to taste yourself, Ben?”

“Y-yes, Rey,” he whispered.

She brought her good hand to his mouth, and he licked eagerly at her palms, between her fingers, then at her fingertips. Rey pressed two fingers between his lips and fucked his mouth with her digits, revelling in the hot sensation of him sucking at her.

“That's it Ben, suck my fingers clean, such a good boy.”

Ben moaned around her in response. Satisfied with his work, she withdrew her fingers from him, and her breath hitched when Ben greedily licked his lips.

“Rey… I want to return the favour.. Tell me what to do so that I can get you off,” he pleaded.

She paused.

“Let me ride your face, Solo.”

He nodded feverishly. ”Yes please, ride my face, fuck my face until you cum in my mouth-”

Rey rose from the floor and shuffled forward so that she stood directly above his face. She lifted her skirt so that she could watch Ben’s face as she lowered on to it, her underwear still on, and sighed at the heat from their contact.

He hadn’t even touched her bare pussy yet, but Rey knew she was dangerously close to finishing. It was so easy for her imagination to run wild, revisiting certain images she’d suppressed upon moving in with Ben. Images of bodies larger than her own, naked and tied down beneath her, covered in bruises that signified the claim she had over them.

For the first time, Rey allowed her mind to reconstruct these scenarios with Ben in mind, exposed and disheveled, blindfolded with silk, and bound with thick black rope. He would be wholly subject to her whims, and she would be wholly unapologetic about her desire to dominate.

Ben moaned into her crotch, bringing her back to reality, and Rey decided to step back slightly to speak to him, warmth filling her cheeks as she looked down at him.

“D-do you want to keep going?”

“Yes, please,” he gasped.

Feeling confident, she slipped off her underwear and pressed his face to her bare cunt, moving his hands so that they held the backs of her thighs.

“Don't use your fingers,” she instructed. “I just want that mouth of yours.”

Ben made a muffled noise beneath her as his hands grasped at her legs and ass, and Rey bit her lip at how energetically he squeezed at her. It was not long before he rocked Rey gently into his mouth, making it easier to dip his tongue into her wetness.

“Mmm,” Rey crooned, “such a good boy.” Her fingers found themselves yet again in his hair so that she could add to the momentum of riding his face. Carefully placing one hand on the counter top, she squatted down by a few inches so that his tongue could penetrate her further, and that she could better rub her clit against him. The soreness of her wrist against the hard surface was overshadowed by the telltale growing tightness deep between her thighs.

“Fuck, Ben, so good, such a good boy, letting me ride your face like this, gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours!-”

She bucked uncontrollably and cried out as she reached her climax, pleasure pulsating throughout her body, manifesting in her final few movements on her flatmate’s face.

Breathing heavily, she stepped backwards and sideways from Ben’s body and slid down to sit next to him on the floor, completely spent..

"Did I help?” Rey asked after a minute or so of silence. “Are you relaxed?"

"You can say that," he laughed.

"Good."

Without looking, Ben stroked her good hand with his finger.

Without looking, Rey took his hand into hers.

"Your muffins are spectacular, by the way." Her eyes were still in her lap, as if she were more ashamed of that admission than what had just transpired.

"Ah.. thank you. I thought I’d upset you somehow since you kept avoiding me... I thought that my baking would work as an apology for whatever I did."

Rey turned to him with a frown on her face.

"Oh that’s.. I’m sorry Ben.” He looked back at her with a curious expression. “I just get really flustered when I’m around you. I think you know why now."

Ben then had the audacity to smirk at her. "Yeah. I think I do."

“We should have done this sooner,” she admitted.

“Which part? The talking? Or the oral on the kitchen floor?”

“...Both?”

He grinned at her. “Both.”

She leant her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her in return.

It was not a full hug but due to his size he engulfed her regardless. He was warm from physical exertion - they both were. Rey's heartbeat slowed, as if she found calmness in his embrace.

“Why don't you show me how to bake those muffins? After the sink is fixed of course,” she added, quickly.

“That seems like a great place to start Rey.”

He leant in to kiss her again.

A great place to start.

Rey couldn’t wait for them to finally start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter [@SolarLilith](https://www.twitter.com/SolarLilith)!


End file.
